


A Happy Accident

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: Coming out to Daehyun isn’t perfect, but it’s certainly better than you were expecting.





	

You like him. You really like him - and that’s the problem. This whole dating thing sort of fell into your lap. You weren’t looking to meet anyone, not really, not now. But when a friend of a friend reached out to you, you had trouble refusing. How many more opportunities would you get to date an idol? At best, you thought it would be a novelty. A couple of group dates, maybe one or two alone, and then he would be too busy or the company would force him to call it off. Nothing worth getting your hopes up.

Then you actually went on those dates. Daehyun clung to you immediately. He was filled to bursting with warmth, raucous laughter, and jokes bordering on just a little too much. You were reluctantly smitten. The late-night sentimental texts sealed the deal. How he’d had a great time, how he couldn’t wait to see you again, how he knows it won’t always be like this but will do his best to be a good boyfriend to you. He didn’t seem the type. But you’d been wrong before.

 

Now it’s getting serious. He’s started introducing you as his boyfriend wherever he feels safe. His band mates even know about you. Fear has crept in. Your every interaction is tinged with it. Soon you’ll need to come out. You would even say it’s past due. Long enough to get invested in his reaction. Dangerous territory.

You decide to tell him on your next date. He comes to your door in the afternoon, greets you with what you’re convinced is the strongest hug of your life. Panic flares on such close contact. Shit. He knows. He has to know, right? It’s obvious. You hesitate before returning it. Daehyun notices the tension, but you brush it off. He just surprised you. Nothing to worry about.

You go to a casual restaurant for lunch. He, of course, eats like he’s never tasted food before. Anxiety churns your stomach. You can’t even enjoy your favorite thing on the menu. Still you manage to pick a few bites off his plate.

Daehyun says your name as you pick at your plate, chopsticks holding nothing. “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird.”

Private enough that no one will hear you. Public enough that he won’t react too badly if he values his career. You hate that you’ve thought about this. “I have to tell you something. I hope it won’t make you think differently of me.”

His mouth is overfull, lips pursed to keep it from bursting. His eyes widen. He manages a questioning noise at the back of his throat. He looks ridiculous. You would laugh if you thought you could.

While you worry he won’t know what the word means, you keep it simple. “I’m transgender.”

Daehyun repeats the word after swallowing. Not accusatory, merely curious. For once, he seems at a loss. He settles for smiling and a shy laugh. “I never would’ve known.”

You try not to sigh internally. It’s not what you wanted to hear–it’s not like you’re out to fool anyone–but you can see he’s trying. Rather than correct him, you sense the pause. You wait for him to continue.

“I don’t really know much about this stuff,” he admits. This time he’s the one picking at his plate. “But I still want to be a good boyfriend to you, if you were worried.”

The churning in your stomach eases. You smile so wide it feels like your face will crack. “I’m not anymore. Thank you, Daehyun.”

He tosses up his arms, disbelieving. “Who are you thanking?” He leans across the table to push your shoulder with his free hand. “This guy, making me think he’s breaking up with me,” he says with mock offense. Despite the joke, you sense his relief. You’re relieved too.

The rest of the date continues as though nothing has changed, though perhaps he speaks a bit more carefully - an impossible thought. When he hugs you again just inside your door, there’s no hesitation. A diamond could form from the pressure you two create. You still don’t know if you should get your hopes up, but this is a good start.


End file.
